Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher, more particularly, to a dishwasher for detecting presence of errors in a heater provided therein to heat a wash water, and a controlling method thereof.
Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a dishwasher is the mechanism configured to wash and dry one or more dishes held therein by injecting wash water to the dishes at a high pressure. Specifically, wash water is injected in a washing tub where dishes are held at a high pressure and the injected wash water washes and clean out food scraps or contaminants from surfaces of dishes.
Such a dishwasher is capable of filtering the food scraps contained in the wash water and reusing the used wash water. Also, the dishwasher has dishwashing detergent or liquid dissolved in the wash water to remove the food scraps smoothly and efficiently. The dishwashers capable of enhancing washing efficiency by raising the temperature of wash water or generating steam, using a heater, have been widely popular.
Such the conventional dishwasher includes a case defining an exterior appearance; a washing tub provided in the case and defining a washing space for dishes; a driving unit provided in a lower portion of the washing tub and supplying, collecting, circulating and draining washing water for washing the dishes; lower/upper/top injecting nozzles injecting the washing water supplied by the driving unit to dishes; and lower/upper/top storage units extractable between the lower/upper/top injection units within the washing tub and selectively accommodating dishes according to kinds and sizes of dishes.
The driving unit includes a sump collecting the wash water having washed the dishes; a driving module circulating the wash water collected in the sump to the lower/upper/top injecting units; and a drainage unit draining the wash water collected in the sump after washing the dishes.
Such the conventional dishwasher includes a heater provided in a path for wash water (generally, under the washing tub or in the sump) to heat the wash water so that dishwashing detergent can be dissolved in the heated wash water or food scraps turned hard on the dishes for a long time can be soaked in the heated wash water, thereby improving washing efficiency and facilitating the washing process.
Meanwhile, in a structure of flow paths provided in the conventional dishwasher, the sump is provided in the lower portion of the washing tub to collect wash water and the driving unit is provided in the lower portion of the sump to circulate or drain the wash water. The heater for heating wash water is provided over the driving unit (specifically, in the lower portion of the washing tub or within the sump).
To using the heater in heating the wash water for washing efficiency and sanitation of dishes, the heater has to be always submerged in the wash water to prevent damage on the heater. Accordingly, when the heater arranged over the driving unit is being operated, the driving unit is also being operated to keep the heater submerged in the wash water.
Meanwhile, it has to be detected whether the heater is operated even in a state where the driving unit is being operated so as to detect an error of the heater. In this instance, unnecessary electric power has to be provided to circulate the wash water and the conventional dishwasher has a disadvantage in an aspect of energy efficiency.
In addition, the presence of the error in the heater is detected by measuring the temperature of the water heated by the heater. In other words, the amount of the wash water heated by the heater increases and the temperature of the wash water rises slowly only to become late for sensing the temperature of the wash water, in a state where the wash water is circulated by the driving unit, with the heated washing water being circulated. Accordingly, the electric power used for detecting the heater has to be supplied for a relatively long time period and the conventional dishwasher has a disadvantage of unreasonable energy efficiency.